It Was A Dream
by Rose-Arwen-Padme
Summary: Continues discussion between Aragorn and Arwen after he tries to give her back the Evenstar. Based on a combination of the FOTR Extended Edition DVD and TTT movie versions.


Disclaimer: Only Carangell is my creation. All other characters and setting credit goes to Tolkien or Jackson.

_Summary:_ Continues discussion between Aragorn and Arwen after he tries to give her back the Evenstar. Based on the movie versions.

A/N: Based on the The Fellowship of the Ring **Extended Edition** DVD and The Two Towers!

* * *

**_It Was A Dream_**

**By Rose-Arwen-Padmé**

"Why are you saying this?"

He struggled to keep his voice from breaking. He needed to be strong. He must be strong. It was simply not possible for them to be together. The blunt facts sneered at him from the forefront of his mind. "I am mortal, you are elf-kind." He swallowed his heart, going against what he believed to be true. "It was a dream, Arwen." He reached for and took her soft hand, one he had held through many walks in the gardens of Imladris, and raised it up in between them. He revealed the Evenstar, shining bright in all its glory, lying in his right palm. "This belongs to you."

Arwen's breath quickened at the sight of the necklace, and she felt a new rush of tears attack her. But she would not cry, not yet.

She searched his eyes pleadingly, while struggling to speak without erupting into tears. "It was a gift." Arwen looked firmly into the dark orbs of his eyes, as if doing so would convey some of the fake strength he had into her. "Keep it." She closed her fingers over his, covering the precious item.

"I told you last evening," Aragorn replied, his voice gentle. "I cannot accept this offering."

"Cannot or will not?" Arwen murmured, not really expecting an answer. She was not blind to his show, and was finding it hard to stomach it. "Please…just take it."

Aragorn dropped his eyes. "I will be traveling to dangerous places on this journey with Frodo. Distant lands, with new enemies…. new perils…" He sighed. "I may not have a chance to return this to you."

Arwen shook her head adamantly, biting softly on her lower lip. If she allowed the conversation to go there, the tears would fall as free as rain. "Then let this be my symbol of hope to you. As well as this."

Arwen slowly, almost hesitantly, took step towards him. She saw the pleading look in his eyes to stop, but she could also see another emotion hidden behind them. Encouraged, she ventured closer. Bit-by-bit, the space between them closed as she initiated a small, simple, yet meaningful kiss.

Closing his eyes, Aragorn had the sense of mind not to kiss her back, or else he facade would've been over, and all that he had said to keep her away and safe with her people would have been in vain. Although as her sweet lips lingered tenderly on his, he did not have the resolve to break away.

A yell from several yards away startled them out of the kiss. Gimli, son of Gloin, another member of the Fellowship representing the dwarves, had laughed obnoxiously at a comment one of his companions had made.

Arwen fought to compose herself, and Aragorn sighed and stood up straight. The moment had passed.

The elf looked him straight in the eyes, whispering firmly, "I will not give up hope. Not when there is still hope in this world."

Aragorn almost smiled at her stubbornness. One of the things about her that had led him to fall in love was her inability to surrender. His cheeks tugged at his lips, but his gloom returned relentlessly.

"Lord Elrond has seen what we could not, and made it clear to us."

"You mean he has decided for us," Arwen whispered, barely audible. "I know you are trying to protect me, Aragorn. You have been doing such since the first moment we shared breath together. But can you not love me, like you have of old?" Her eyes searched his, begging for reassurance. "Just love me, Estel," she closed her eyes, and a steady stream of tears traveled down her cheeks, her composure lost.

Even as he ached to comfort her with loving words and a warm embrace, as if it had been there all along, Aragorn felt Elrond's watchful gaze from afar. He didn't have to look to know that the Lord of Rivendell was watching them from the tree nearby, waiting anxiously for Aragorn's reaction. Would he succumb to his love? Or would his resolve remain?

_Well, what I do now is for Arwen,_ Aragorn thought. _For Arwen and her safety._

"Arwen," he replied, kindly and loudly. "Be with your people. Take the ship into the Undying Lands where you can bear away your love for me, where it may reign evergreen."

Arwen swallowed and wiped away her tears. She stole a glance at him. "Those sound like words my father would speak."

"Yes, well… you have given me a gift." He offered a weak smile. "I think it is only best I return the favor."

Arwen dropped her eyes, upset. "My gift was given with the idea of love and hope, not with the notion that it would be returned with another. It was not a favor."

Aragorn placed his forefinger and thumb under her chin and raised her head to meet his eyes. "Time is short, Arwen. Although, I would not abandon you with out one last song."

Arwen gasped meekly, not knowing whether or not her legs would support her through one of Aragorn's songs.

Aragorn cleared his voice, and began.

"Elven-maiden, Evening's star

Hair black as night, she carried the sun on her cheeks

A star shines that enchants my eyes

Voice sings that enchants my ears

Magical presence enchants my heart

Elven-maiden, Evening's star

Immortal-maiden

Sailed into the Sea

Perfect being that enchanted the world

Gave hope to a Man"

After several moments of staring into his eyes, Arwen could do no more than bring her right hand to Aragorn's cheek with a tender touch. She feared her voice would shake so much he would not understand her, and so her voice remained mute.

Aragorn let out a deep sigh, enjoying this last moment of touch, of feeling, of a love that would keep him warm during the nights and give him the strength to continue on. He gave her one last look, capturing her image in his minds eye. Before his heart could make him stay his feet turned him, and he walked, leaving her behind.

Arwen's right hand still hung in mid-air where it had been touching his skin only a few seconds ago. She still stared at the spot in the air where his eyes had once been staring clearly back at her. Slowly, she lowered her arm, but kept her eyes where they were, imagining Estel was still standing there, singing to her.

Several minutes later, Arwen felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Carangell, one of her ladies, as well as a good friend. Carangell had long, thin orange-red hair that fell to her waist, and today it was half up-half down. Her dress was orange like her hair, and she wore a gold choker designed of leaves melted together.

"My Lady," Carangell said, trying to hide her worry over seeing the Lady of Rivendell, the Evenstar, with red eyes, tear-stained cheeks, and a look upon her face that conveyed loss and despair. "The fellowship is ready to depart. You are needed by your father."

Arwen said nothing, but walked ahead of Carangell after the other had waited respectively. The numbness that had started in her heart was slowly spreading throughout her body. By the time she reached the clearing by the gates, she felt like she was someone else watching the events, like an audience member in a show. Carangell stood behind her to her right, watching the events with little interest.

Frodo came from behind a building nearby with Sam, and behind them came Aragorn. He was once again wearing the Evenstar, and her heart rose back up to her chest. They were the last to gather in front of Elrond at the gates.

"The Ring-bear is setting out on a quest…" Arwen paid almost no attention to her father's ceremonial words. Her stare was intently fixed on Aragorn, memorizing every curve, line, and scar as if seeing it for the first time. As if for the last time…

"…to go further than you will."

Suddenly Aragorn's head turned towards Arwen, away from Elrond. Their eyes met. He smiled and nodded at her, and surprised, Arwen looked down, embarrassed from being caught. She stole another look at him, and then set her gaze upon the ground before her.

Aragorn's eyes lingered on her exquisite features, her cheeks rosy from the cool breeze. For a moment the wind picked up, and her black hair was moved gracefully in it. He longed to touch it just once more, to wrap her entire frame in the envelope of his arms. But Lord Elrond was speaking again.

"May the blessing of the Elves…" Aragorn looked at Arwen again for a second with his eyes, his body facing Elrond. She was looking at him again, and not at the ground. "…go with you." Arwen made it quite clear through her eyes that 'a blessing' was not all he was taking with him. He could feel her heart with him as easily as if it were in a pocket beside him.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf proclaimed. Aragorn's gaze shifted to Frodo, who looked more anxious than he had after he'd been stabbed with the Nazgul's blade. But under that layer, there was another that Aragorn saw-- of strength. He had a great respect for this curious little Hobbit who showed such determination, and his three other friends for volunteering to stay by his side without hesitation.

Frodo turned around slowly, and began his first steps out of the safety of Rivendell on his quest to destroy the Ring. Aragorn smiled faintly when he heard the nervous hobbit ask Gandalf which way was Mordor, left or right.

Aragorn hung back as the rest of the newly formed Fellowship passed under the gate, leading them on the path out. Slowly he prepared to take the first step away from the only home he had known since an infant, but something held him back.

For a felting moment, Aragorn felt true fear. Not fear that he may fall in battle, not fear that he may die slowly and painfully from a fatal wound, but fear of the heart. He did not turn back to lay his sad eyes in the direction of his mother, Gilrean's, grave. He did not turn back to see Elrond, the elf-lord that had been the only father figure he'd known. He did not look back to the tower that was once his room, where he grew up while learning the extensive lore of the elves.

He looked back to look upon Arwen Undomiel. She did not look away this time.

Her breathing increased as she felt new sobs coming with the departure of her love, and her chest rose and fell greatly. Only she could read the hidden message in his eyes, a message that was reserved for her alone.

"_A star shines that enchants my eyes_

_Voice sings that enchants my ears_

_Magical presence enchants my heart_

_Elven-maiden, Evening's star…"_

The lines he had recited to her earlier rang in his mind. His heart held a true fear that he would never see her again. The thing that would be his greatest hope through his journey had also become his greatest fear in another form. And the beautiful item that hung round his neck was a reminder of it.

He nodded honorably, savoring Arwen's image in his mind, then walked away without looking back.

Arwen subdued a yearning in her to cry out to him, then attempted to smile back, though he wasn't looking anymore. If he could be strong, so would she. But for the moment, the pain in her heart overflowed over her barrier, and she bowed her head in sorrow. A hole had just formed in her heart that would not be filled again until she was reunited with Aragorn.

She looked at her distinguished father. He gazed back at her with eyes of love and pity, and the smallest hint of relief. She loved her father very much and would always try to honor him, but she loved Aragorn as well-- so deeply, so truly. The upcoming months would be agonizing, heart-breaking, and every second would feel like twenty, but she would wait. She still had hope.

She still had hope.

* * *

**_Finis_**

Elvish Translations

Carangell is derived from 'Caran'and'gell ' , "Red" and"Joy"


End file.
